


Ravenous

by sublime42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Control Issues, F/M, Fat Shaming, Humiliation, Insults, Sex, Size Kink, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Lucifer searches Chloe's computer to learn her sexual desires and finds out that she likes fat men.(Kinky darkish weight gain fanfic, please read the tags).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one else wrote one so I decided to do so.

It legitimately bothered him that the detective didn't want him. On a deep level, really. Never had a woman turned him down before, he didn't even think it was possible until now.

When his typical moves didn't work, it seemed time to try something new.

If she wouldn't tell him her desires, he would have to find another way to get that information. Thank Dad for the internet!

It took a little help from Maze. The demon had distracted Chloe enough to give him time on Chloe's laptop. Her password had been ridiculously easy to guess. Tr1x3b3113. Really? He rolled his eyes. It made his job easier at least. 

Of course Chloe had remembered to clear her browsing history, so he went to her favorites. There had to be something there.

It took a bit of digging to find the first site, as it was hidden in a folder labeled "taxes". 

Had it not been so clearly intentionally hidden he may have thought it a joke. But then, there were other sites as well, all focused on the same things.

Well, it wasn't typical, that's for sure, but certainly nothing that he couldn't handle. It might even be a little fun, too.


	2. Chapter 2

The trick to making this work would be doing it in the presence of Chloe otherwise his celestial metabolism would ruin things. Plus, it would be fun to see if his actions had any instant impact on her. 

The next morning he had a dozen donuts with him when she picked him up. He kept the box on his lap when he sat down.

"Bringing treats for the station?" She asked. 

He grinned at her. 

"Sadly, no, I'm not that nice. They're for me. And of course you, if you want one." He opened the box revealing that three were missing. "I feel incredibly hungry lately for some reason."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You're seriously going to eat nine more donuts?"

"Why not?"

Chloe had an odd expression on her face. It was as if she was intrigued but afraid to show it.

"Just seems like a lot is all," she finally answered. "Anyway, enjoy."

He managed another four donuts on the way to the crime scene, noting that Chloe kept stealing glances at him as she drove.

00

It took him an additional hour to eat another three, as by then he was starting to feel sick. His mortal form could handle only so much food. He would clearly have to work up to larger amounts. The drive back to the police station was quiet as he tried to soothe himself, rubbing his stomach with one hand. At least the detective seemed to be enjoying the show, if the little smirk that she seemed to be trying to hide meant anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer wasn't one to give up easily. He arrived at Chloe's home the next morning with two bags of McDonald's in one hand, and a huge milkshake in the other. He had to hold back grinning at the way Chloe's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she noticed.

"Hungry again?" She asked, half smiling.

"Ravenous," he answered, before setting the bags down. "We have some time before we have to leave, right?"

"Uh, sure," she replied, motioning for him to take a seat. "By all means, eat your breakfast."

Out of politeness he offered her one of the six breakfast sandwiches and five hash browns he had, knowing that she'd decline. He didn't want to seem _too_ greedy. 

The first two meals went down easily enough. By the fourth, he was starting to get uncomfortable. He took sips of milkshake in between, trying to give his jaw a break from constant chewing. It was an easy way to get extra calories, too.

Deciding that it would take some work to get to where he wanted to be, he started on the fifth sandwich, one hand on his stomach as he ate, doing his best to make space by rubbing himself. Much like the previous day, his stomach was quite distended, but this time it felt harder, like it had no give. It took a lot of effort but he managed to eat the entire thing. 

Breathing was getting difficult, his stomach pressed up against his lungs making deep breaths very painful. He glanced at the bag next to him again, noting that he still had one meal left.

"You can't possibly still be hungry," Chloe said, a devious glint in her eye. 

It almost sounded like a challenge to him.

"I'm not quite full yet," he countered. Well, technically it wasn't a total lie? He probably could eat more if he really, really had to. 

"I bet you can't finish the rest of that," She responded, a smile spreading across her face.

Of course she'd want him to try. He forced a grin.

"We'll see about that, detective." He opened the bag and removed the sandwich. He could do this. It would just hurt a little, was all.

The first bite was mechanical, he forced himself to chew, his overworked jaw muscles aching. The second and third bites were the same, except that he could feel himself getting fuller with each one. He was feeling the beginnings of nausea by the fifth. He held his breath as he finished it, his stomach making noise in protest to being so overfull.

Instinctively he touched himself, rubbing his stomach once again. His waist coat was incredibly restrictive, the buttons on it beginning to pull apart as his stomach expanded.

"Maybe unbuttoning that would help," Chloe said, as she moved to sit next to him. "Might give you some more room."

She looked like a predator ready to pounce. Her eyes were wide and dark and she was nearly on top of him.

"Good idea, detective," he whispered, slowly undoing the buttons. The extra room did indeed help a lot, and his stomach surged forward. He sighed in relief.

Chloe continued to eye him, her hand reaching out to touch him, but she stopped only a few inches short.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbled, her face turning red. "Shouldn't try to touch you like that."

"It's okay, detective," he answered. "You can touch me."

She stared at him for a second.

"I... I better not," she finally replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The new scale that Lucifer had purchased showed that he had gained three and a half pounds in the two days since beginning his little scheme. It wasn't that much, but for two days, it was pretty good. He could only imagine what he weigh in a few weeks time. He pictured himself, big and heavy, with rolls of fat on his stomach, pressing against his thighs when he sat down, his dick pushing up against it whenever he got hard.

The thought wasn't a bad one. When he imagined Chloe feeding him in such a state, touching him and rubbing his belly, maybe even insulting him, he began to be turned on. 

Well, that was a new one. 

He would be on his bed, too bloated to move, and Chloe would continue feeding him. 

"Such a piggy," she might say, shaking his gut with one hand while she held a chocolate to his lips with the other. "A big fat hog."

He felt himself get harder at the thought. 

He'd be so fat that he'd crush her if he got on top, and maybe she'd like that. Or maybe she'd prefer to top him instead, riding him and mocking him for being so out of shape that he couldn't even have sex in other positions.

With that thought in mind, he took a shower, running a hand over his slowly forming tummy as he jerked off.

00

The next day, which was a Saturday, Chloe invited him over for breakfast. He'd stopped at a bakery along the way, picking up an assortment of sweet treats, but arrived to find that Chloe had already laid out several dishes.

"Are you feeding an army?" He asked, looking the plates over. There was easily enough there to feed six or seven people.

Chloe grinned.

"Trixie is with Dan for the day, so it's just for us. Just for _you_, really. Since you've been so, ah, hungry lately,I figured you might enjoy a bit of everything."

"Mmm," he sat down at the head of the table, near a huge plate of biscuits. Next to it sat a whole mound of bacon and sausages, and then there were the eight or ten scrambled eggs that had been made.

"This looks delicious," he commented. "May I?"

"Please do," Chloe answered. She took the bakery box from him and began to lay the pastries out on a plate, all while watching him select food from the various choices.

His first plate was soon piled high with biscuits, bacon and eggs, with grated cheese covering it. He began opening the biscuits and making small breakfast sandwiches with them, creating four of them.

It was surprisingly easy to get them all down. He looked around for something to drink, finding a large glass of milk had been placed next to him. He took a sip, noting that it was a combination of cream and milk. Extra fattening. He loved it.

Chloe continued to watch him. He noticed that she was gripping the chair she was sitting in hard enough to make her knuckles white; her legs were clenched together, too. 

"Why not have something sweet?" She suggested. "You brought all those pastries, and I made cinnamon buns, too."

"That sounds delightful," he said, taking the entire plate of the buns she had mentioned. They were big and covered with frosting, and he placed three on his plate.

Chloe stared in awe as he worked his way through all of them. He was definitely starting to get full, but was sure that he could handle more.

"You're going to ruin your figure, you know," Chloe whispered, as he sucked icing off of his finger. 

"Quite likely," he replied. 

"All that sugar and fat and salt...You're going to be so big. So fat." She looked him directly in the eyes. "You'll have to get all new clothes."

"It's well worth it," he said, reaching for the pastries. 

Chloe licked her lips as he raised a raspberry tart to his mouth, watching as he chewed it delicately and wiped his lips. Even though he was eating huge amounts of food, he was still so civilized about it. She loved it.

He got through four more tarts and three cookies before he truly started to hurt. As he had the previous day, he unbuttoned his waist coat, giving his stomach room.

"Perhaps you'd like to help me out?" He asked. 

"Mm. How so?" Chloe countered.

"Maybe rub my tummy? It's starting to hurt."

Chloe grinned.

"Sure. Wouldn't want you to be in pain."

She moved closer to him and slowly moved her hand beneath his shirt, feeling how his gut pressed against the fabric. It was so round and taut and warm! She gently pressed her hand against his skin, making him gasp at the feeling. She looked him straight in the eyes as she began to move her hand in slow, soothing circles. She pressed a little harder, causing him to belch. His cheeks turned red.

"Sorry," he said, softly. 

"It's fine. Just working out some more room."

He had to admit that she was right, he did feel slightly less full than he had a second ago.

After a few minutes of listening to him moan and burp and groan, she moved her hand away.

"Ready for more?"

He had closed his eyes, relaxing as she had touched him.

"I was about to fall asleep," he told her.

"Not while there's still all of this food," she said, picking up his plate again.

She began filling it with hash browns and eggs, adding more cheese on top. Then she placed two more biscuits next to everything and covered them with gravy. 

Lucifer picked up his fork and began to dig in. She was quite a good cook, and he enjoyed the meal, even if his pants were starting to dig into him. She went to get him another drink as he ate, returning with a large glass of soda this time. He reached for it, drinking it down quickly after finishing the biscuits. He soon regretted this though, once he began to hiccup. Each one jostled his tummy, and the bubbles made him feel even more full.

The look on his face as his continued to hiccup was adorable and Chloe felt like it would be cruel not to intervene. She began rubbing his stomach again, and telling him to take deep breaths and hold them - something easier said than done when one has eaten enough food for four men.

His belly growled under her hand, and she knew that he had to be in pain, even if he wasn't showing it.

"Maybe now is a good time to lie down,"she said, "Let your stomach rest. We have the rest of the day to work on this, anyway."

He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think that might be for the best."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer awoke two hours later, finding himself in Chloe's bed dressed only in his boxers. His belly was still quite bloated but he did feel a lot better. He ran a hand over it, looking up only when Chloe entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Much better, thank you." He smiled at her. "Almost ready for round two."

Chloe smiled back, but then her expression shifted.

"Are... Are you sure, Lucifer?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You clearly get off on this, and I'm quite enjoying myself, so why not?"

"Just...you know that it's not healthy. As hot as I think it is, if you continue like this you're really going to get fat. Are you sure you don't want to quit? And also, how did you even know I liked this?"

Her hand automatically went to his stomach, rubbing him again as he answered her.

"I fully understand what can and will happen. I wouldn't mind being...large...you know. I'm not sure why society has such a hatred of bigger people, but I think it might actually feel good, having some more padding and all."

Chloe nodded.

"And I guess you just picked up on my reactions, when you were eating the donuts a few days ago?"

Lucifer didn't like to lie, but her statement wasn't exactly false. He had indeed picked up on how much she liked watching him eat.

"Yes," he replied. "It seemed obvious."

She ran her finger up his belly, over his chest and to his lips.

"You're the only man I've ever done this with, you know."

"Well, I figured that Detective Douche was far too vain to try something of the sort."

"He didn't even know I was into it. I never told him.It just seemed too...weird. And you're right, he's very much into fitness...I can't imagine that he'd enjoy this."

"We can explore this together, then," Lucifer said, smiling at her. "So, should we start back at the table again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer noticed that most of the weight he was gaining was accumulating in his lower stomach. He'd always been a little soft there, lacking definition. His thighs were a bit thicker, too. He imagined that soon they would be rubbing together when he walked.

It had been a month since he and Chloe had gotten together, and he'd put on just over fifteen pounds. He was quite impressed with himself, if he was being honest.

His clothes still fit, but just barely. Being tailored as they were allowed for very little give, and he felt his pants constantly pressing into him even when he wasn't full. His jackets were barely buttoning, and lately he'd been just keeping them open. 

No one had said anything, much to his dismay. He'd found himself hoping that someone might notice, maybe make a comment about it. The thought turned him on. Sometimes he fantasized about it - coming to work, and having one of the buttons on his waist coat pop off, and someone seeing it and saying how fat he was getting. 

Ah, well, maybe he just needed to gain a bit more before people noticed. To that end, Chloe was on her way over. It was Friday, and Friday evenings were special. On those nights, they'd either go out somewhere and order a massive amount of food, which Lucifer would do his best to eat, or they would order in and watch a movie together while he gorged himself.

Tonight, they were planning to stay in. He'd rented a few movies and had placed a truly huge order from his favorite Chinese food restaurant, and he was hoping that she might feed it to him. After that, maybe they'd make love.

In the past few weeks they had quickly gone from partners to lovers, and the sex had been amazing. It was quite literally the best sex that Lucifer had ever had. Chloe seemed to be loving it as well, often going after him three or four times a day. 

The food arrived just a few minutes before Chloe did, so Lucifer set it all out on his table, then poured a few drinks. He himself would have beer - it was both filling and full of carbs, which he had read helped pack on the pounds - while Chloe preferred wine. Then he sat back and waited, picking at one of the meals while he did so.

00

Chloe ended up being late and Lucifer had ended up eating two full meals before she arrived. His capacity had increased enough to where this barely sated him now, so it wasn't a huge deal, but Chloe still pointed out what an _impatient, greedy pig_ he was.

"You know me, detective," he told her. "Always hungry. Always wanting more."

She grinned at that and straddled him in his chair.

"Let's see how far we can push you, then."

00

An hour later the two lay in Lucifer's bed, Chloe snuggled into Lucifer, her fingers tracing patterns on his stomach.

"I love these," she told him, running her index finger along one of the red marks that were starting to appear on his skin. "These little stretch marks."

"I only recently noticed those," he told her. "I suppose it can't be helped."

"Of course not. A pig like you wouldn't be able to stop themselves from eating so much. They'll get bigger and redder and I'll have to put lotion on you every day just so you're somewhat comfortable."

Lucifer sighed happily.

"You'll take good care of me, won't you?"

"You know I will," she answered, digging her finger into his belly button. 

With that, she climbed on top of him, knowing he was likely too full to try anything else. She touched his sides, pinching his little rolls gently. With all that he had eaten, his stomach stuck out greatly. If he were a woman she would think he was several months pregnant. But the tiny rolls on his sides were still there, and she loved to touch them. They'd only get bigger as time went on.

He was hard almost instantly, and she pulled down his boxers then slid onto his cock. 

"Too much work for you to move, isn't it?" She asked, leaning down to bite his lip. With one hand she cupped his cheek. His face looked the same - he really hadn't gained _that_ much, but she guessed that in another few months his cheeks would be much chubbier. He'd probably have a double chin, too.

Lucifer groaned, both in pain at being jostled when he was so incredibly full and in pleasure from being inside of her.

Seeing his expression, Chloe moved up and down, leaning in to kiss him from his lips to his neck to his chest. She licked one of his nipples, thinking to herself that eventually that area would be filled out, too. He might have breasts to rival her own. The idea made her even wetter and she moved again.

Lucifer's breath hitched as she pushed all the way down then came back up, being pinned beneath both her and his own stomach was an amazing feeling and he closed his eyes to take it in.

"Tell me how much you like it," she demanded.

"I-I love i-it," he gasped out.

She smacked his side, making is little belly shake.

"Louder."

"I-l-ove-it, I love you!"

Chloe grinned and began to move up and down, as fast as she could. She could feel him grow a little harder inside of her and knew that he was near finishing. 

She kissed him as he finally came.


	7. Chapter 7

It took another month before it finally happened. By that point, Lucifer had put on another thirteen pounds, bringing his total up to twenty eight. He'd had to get a new wardrobe a few weeks earlier, but even that was getting tight. He wondered if perhaps next time he ought to get his clothes made a little bigger instead of tailored to fit him.

"Okay, okay," Charlotte said, as she walked up to him at the police station. "I'm just going to say it. You're really getting fat. Is something wrong with you? Are you sick?"

Normally such a question would make a person angry, but Lucifer smiled.

"Thank you! Finally, someone said something!"

Charlotte was stunned.

"You _wanted_ people to point out your weight? Everyone's noticed, they're just trying to be nice to you. Didnt want to hurt your feelings."

"Oh, I wish they wouldn't worry. I've been working towards this, you know."

"You've been _working_ towards getting fat," Charlotte repeated. "Am I hearing this right?"

"Yes. It's fun, really. Once you stretch your stomach out you basically get to eat anything you want."

Charlotte started at him. 

"You realize that this is dangerously unhealthy, right? Do you plan to continue?"

"Of course I know and yes, I do," Lucifer said, still smiling.

"I see. Well far be it from me to get in the way of your weirdness, but keep in mind that Chloe might not like a man who is 400 pounds."

00

That night, as he laid in Chloe's bed, her hand running through his hair, a thought came to him. He supposed he should have considered it earlier, but he had been so wrapped up in the fun of it all that it hadn't come to mind.

"Chloe, I was just curious as to if you've given any consideration about how far we should go with this?" He gestured towards his body.

The question caught her attention. 

"Are you getting tired of it?"

"No, of course not," he said, smiling at her as if she must be joking. "I was just curious. Is there a certain size that you'd prefer me at?"

She snuggled into him, her fingers gently touching his side.

"The bigger the better, really. I sorta figured maybe a first goal would be for you to gain fifty pounds and see how you liked it. But it's up to you too, of course."

"Fifty, eh?" He ran a hand over his stomach. It stuck out permanently now, even if it wasn't _that_ big yet. 

"I think I can do that," he told her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lucifer was away from Chloe, he barely noticed a difference. Sure, he knew that he was bigger, but it wasn't as if anything hurt or he had any difficulties moving around.

And this was mostly the case when Chloe was around, too, except for little things here and there. His lower back hurt, for instance, as he was unused to supporting so much weight in his stomach. Climbing stairs was harder; he found himself breathing heavier after a single flight. On hot days he got sweatier more quickly. 

Rather than being annoyed, he took these changes in stride. He was so near his goal- he had recently weighed in at 240, just five pounds short of the fifty he had been trying for. 

And then there was the way that Chloe looked at him. The way she would smirk when she saw him trying to catch his breath, for instance. The little comments she would make when she saw him rubbing his back. Her favorite seemed to be asking him when the twins that he was apparently carrying were due. If he gave her a particularly good show, she often rewarded him with treats once they were alone, which she fed to him herself.

Their sex lives had only gotten better. They now included feedings during the act, along with restraints and blindfolds. Some nights, she would tie him up, cover his eyes and feed him candies until he begged her to stop. Then she would ride him to completion.

If he was being honest, his favorite part was the aftercare. He would be panting and sweaty even if he didn't do much work, and she would pet him and hold him and rub his stomach and play with his hair. There would be compliments and snuggles and sometimes she would rub lotion on him too, making sure to touch his sensitive skin gently.

She had yet to say those three special words back, though he was sure she felt it. She wouldn't treat him so kindly if she didn't, right?

00

Most of Lucifer's colleagues were pretty nice, too. At first they had been concerned, and they'd shown it in different ways. Dan had taken him to the side and offered to help him workout, while Ella had offered to listen if he ever needed to talk about anything.

When it became clear that he was actively trying to gain weight, their pretenses dropped and they tried to joke about it, if only because it seemed the best way to deal with such an awkward situation. Dan would tell them that he didn't have enough money to buy Lucifer lunch, as he couldn't afford to buy out the whole diner, and Ella would joke that she knew what to get him for Christmas - pretty much anything to do with food would suffice.

Charlotte continued to look at him strangely, and at times seemed almost disgusted by him, though she did her best to hide it. Lucifer wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, there was a weird feeling of power regarding upsetting someone else so much, on the other hand, it felt kind of bad, even if Charlotte did her best to hide her expressions. He mentally filed it away under 'things to discuss with Linda'. 

And then there was Linda. Normally the most supportive woman he'd ever met, she seemed incredibly against his idea, almost squirming when he brought it up for discussion, which was surprising considering all she knew about him. 

Their most recent session had left him deep in thought, questioning everything, really. Linda had asked him to consider whether he felt that Chloe loved him, or if she just really enjoyed their mutual kink. When he'd replied to her that he couldn't understand why Chloe would be so kind to him after their sexual encounters if she didn't feel at least _something_ towards him, she told him to take some time to really consider it.

00

The more that Lucifer thought about it, the more he felt bothered by the idea that perhaps Chloe wasn't in love with him.

He'd have to find a way to talk to her about it, or at least get more information and insight on it. For now, he'd decided to relax by hosting another party at Lux. Ever since he'd been with Chloe, he'd been having less of them, preferring to spend his extra time with her or doing things to please her (i.e. eating). 

Amenadiel and Maze were two of the first guests, and both showed up looking excited. 

"We were wondering when you'd change your mind," Amenadiel told him, as they stood near the bar together. "We've missed you."

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"You've got to admit that there's been less trouble lately."

"True, I'll give you that, but whatever spell that woman had you under was crazy."

"Spell? What are you talking about? Chloe and I are still together," Lucifer replied, glaring at his brother. "And I'd like you to keep out of it. Don't need you ruining the one thing that's ever brought me happiness."

Maze shook her head as she heard this.

"You're _really_ happy like this? It's hard to believe it."

"I think we're both pretty happy," came a voice from behind them. Chloe was standing there, hands on her hips, looking quite annoyed.

Lucifer grinned and held out his arms, wanting her to join him. She walked towards him and allowed him to hug her, resting her head on his chest. 

With Chloe nearby, the alcohol that he'd been ingesting started taking its toll, and he quickly felt himself getting drunk. Everything seemed warmer, calmer, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

Maze soon got tired of their incessant grinning at each other. She looked at Amenadiel.

"I know a lost cause when I see one. I guess in the future instead of fighting your enemies you'll just sit on them," she said, glaring at him.

Amenadiel sighed and moved as well. Before leaving, he turned to Chloe.

"Look. I think this feederism stuff is weird, but if you're both happy, then I wish you the best. I have to ask you though, please don't hurt him," he glanced up at Lucifer, who was too out of it to really pay attention. "That's the last thing he needs."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds out whether or not Chloe loves him.

As the sun rose over LA, Chloe and Lucifer lay in bed together, Chloe's hand tracing up and down his chest. She loved how his pecs were more filled out now, not exactly like breasts but definitely softer.

They'd spent the evening partying, with her keeping sober while Lucifer enjoyed various drinks and foods. When everyone finally left, they'd retired to his bed, both too tired to do more than rest together.

Now was the time, he thought to himself. The perfect time to ask her about her feelings. 

And then, almost as if she had read his mind, she spoke up.

"I love this," she said, touching his side, her hand traveling to his stomach, then up to his face, where she touched his cheek. "I love _you_."

00

As if the day couldn't get any better, Chloe had encouraged him to use the scale, as she wanted to see where he was at. She had spent an hour encouraging him to eat leftover sweets while both of them laid naked together, and she wanted to see if he was any closer to their goal.

It was getting harder to see over his stomach, so he asked Chloe to help him, something which seemed to really get her going. She stood in front of him, waiting for the numbers to settle.

"Wow," she said, after several seconds of silence. 

"Is that a good 'wow' or bad?" He questioned.

"I thought you said you were 240 last week? It says 247. That's seriously impressive," she told him. "And you hit your goal!" She gave him a kiss.

Lucifer chuckled, "Well I did give it a lot of effort."

"Mmm," Chloe sighed. "You really do look phenomenal. You definitely deserve a reward."

Lucifer's eyes got wide.

"Do I, now?" 

Chloe kissed him along his jawline and gently bit his ear, causing him to gasp. 

"Oh, yes, you do."

00

Even after Chloe left, Lucifer found himself on cloud nine. Chloe _loved_ him. It wasn't until later in the day that it truly occurred to him that there was one big problem: she'd never seen his devil face, or his wings, or anything like that. Was it possible for her to love someone who she didn't fully know?

He'd just have to show her, he decided. He had faith in Chloe, trusted her enough to partake in her fantasies after all.

00

That night, over dinner and dessert (chocolate cake, which Chloe fed him most of), they snuggled together on Lucifer's couch, Lucifer holding Chloe close to him.

"There's something I have to show you," he began. "It might be a bit difficult to handle."

Chloe nuzzled him, taking his hand.

"It'll take a lot to scare me," she responded, placing a kiss on top of it.

Lucifer sighed and gently pushed her off of him.

"I've told you for months now that I'm the devil," he said, looking her straight in the face. "I need you to know that I'm not lying."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"This again?"

"I'm being serious!" Lucifer replied, "Please, I'll prove it to you. I've been afraid to show you, but now that we've admitted our feelings for each other, and considering how deep they are, it seems only fair to let you see."

Chloe opened her mouth, about to ask if this was some kind of joke, but seeing how serious Lucifer looked, she kept quiet.

"Go on, then," she eventually said.

Lucifer swallowed and nodded, then took a deep breath. His eyes began to glow, and his devil face appeared.

"Ohmygod!" Chloe yelled, jumping back so far that she fell to the floor. "Ohmygod, oh my god you're seriously - you're -"

She moved back another few feet, until her back was against a wall.

Lucifer quickly returned his features to normal and crawled over to her, intent on comforting her.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Chloe. But I had to tell you."

Chloe was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. 

"Holy shit. Ho...ly...shit..." 

He reached for her and she shook him off, her eyes frantically darting around the room, looking for an escape. Quicker than he could react, she got to her feet and made a run for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of ignoring that whole "does she have a choice in loving him" thing because I think its bs and she does love him. Also this takes place around s2.


	10. Chapter 10

The first few times that Lucifer called Chloe, the calls went to voicemail. 

As hurt as he was, he understood her need to process everything, and had decided to keep away for a few days.

It wasn't so easy to idle away his time anymore, though. He felt guilty having sex with other women, so that was out, and drinking just made him feel more depressed during the short time his buzz lasted. Food seemed to be the easiest thing to use, but without Chloe, he didn't feel much pain from overeating and his body quickly burned off excess calories. 

After two days of desperately trying to figure out _something_ to do to keep his mind occupied, he turned to Linda.

Sitting in her office, he felt a small sense of relief. Linda was good at analyzing things; she could likely give him advice on how to get back with Chloe. What scared him was how _sad_ she looked when she saw him. Sure, he wasn't looking phenomenal, but did it really merit such an expression?

"Why are you looking like that?" He asked, when she failed to reply to him after he told her about Chloe. "You look ready to cry."

Linda shook her head.

"I just..."She took a deep breath, "Honestly, Lucifer, I just feel sad for you. You don't look well, and you've done all of this," she gestured at him, "and now you've been abandoned."

Lucifer's eyes got wide.

"Surely she'll come back?" He asked, softly.

Linda said nothing, but continued to stare at him. It took her a minute to finally speak again.

"I think that Chloe is scared. When you showed me your face, it terrified me. It made me question everything. I was able to get through it because I'm trained to respond to trauma, I knew how to analyze what I was thinking and get past it. But Chloe doesn't have that luxury."

"So you think she'll be scared forever?" His heart began to pound at that thought - the thought of Chloe being so afraid and she'd avoid him permanently. 

"I think she needs to talk to someone who has been there before, so if you don't mind, I'll call her."

"Maybe I should go to the police station?" He suggested, "See her face to face?"

"No, don't do that. You'll make it harder for her. I'll call her after you leave and let you know how it goes. For now, go get some rest. You look exhausted."

"I haven't been able to sleep much," he admitted. "I can't think of anything but her."

Linda forced a smile.

"I'll do my best to help her come around, Lucifer. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucifer is heartbroken.

The next time that Lucifer called Chloe, he received a message stating that his number had been blocked. A call to Linda had confirmed that she'd spoken to Chloe, and that Chloe had demanded time, and stated that she wanted him to stay away from her for a while. Linda assured him that she would continue to talk to Chloe, but she couldn't promise anything.

It felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He found that he had no desire to do anything more than stay in bed, stare at the wall, and if he was sure that Maze and Amenadiel wouldn't be coming by, cry. Amazing, really, that a mortal woman could make the devil cry, he would often think to himself.

It felt like part of him was missing. When he did sleep, he would dream of her. It was almost like torture, dreaming of touching and kissing the woman he loved, only to wake and be reminded that she was gone.

00

Maze and Amenadiel had come by a few times, but the door to Lux had been locked. They could've broken it down, but decided against it, thinking that maybe he just needed some time to himself.

After a week of not hearing anything else from him, they stopped by again. 

"Lucifer!" Maze shouted. "Unlock the door or I'm breaking it off the hinges!"

There was no response this time.

Maze and Amenadiel looked at each other, then at the door. Maze took a few steps back and bashed her shoulder into it, causing it to come crashing down.

They found Lucifer in his bedroom, in bed, looking as if he hadn't moved in days. His beard had grown out a little, and his hair was matted, and he reeked of sweat. His eyes had a dead look in them, and he barely acknowledged their presence.

"How long have you been here, brother?" Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer gave half a shrug.

"What's today?"

"Sunday."

Lucifer thought for a moment.

"Since Tuesday."

"You're looking thinner at least," Maze noted. 

Amenadiel glared at her. 

"Lucifer doesn't need us pointing out his appearance right now," he reminded her.

"What? It's a good thing. Celestial metabolism kicked in, I guess? He should be back to normal in another week or so. Just think, Lucifer. You can wear your old suits again."

"Heh." Lucifer turned over and buried his face further into his pillow. "Right, you can leave now."

"We're not going until you get out of bed and clean yourself up, then we're going to hang out for a bit."

"I don't want to hang out! I want to lie here and stare at this wall and think about Chloe. Please leave!" This time he snuggled further under his blanket.

"Nope. Come on. Stand up or I'll get you up."

When there was no response, Maze threw the blankets off of him and lifted him. 

"Get the shower running," she instructed Amenadiel.

00

If Lucifer was honest, taking a shower really did make him feel better. He hadn't done so since Chloe had left but hadn't realized how gross he had been until he started cleaning up.

While in the shower he looked himself over. Maze was right. His metabolism had rocketed back up and he really was a lot smaller than he had been a week prior. Still overweight, yes, but probably twenty pounds lighter.

Perhaps that was a good thing. He had noticed that women didnt seem quite as attracted to him lately. Not that he had been going after them, but previously more had shown interest, and if Chloe was truly gone for good, sex could at least numb the pain he was in slightly.

His thoughts returned to Chloe again. He wondered for the thousandth time what he could have done differently. Maybe it would have been better just to never bring his divinity up. 

Suddenly he felt sick. He took two steps out of the shower and fell to his knees then began dry heaving. Nothing was in his system, so nothing came up.

Amenadiel soon opened the bathroom door. He frowned when he saw his brother, but said nothing. He kneeled next to him and rubbed his back.

00

Twenty minutes later, Lucifer was dressed in a robe and seated on his couch. Amenadiel had made him tea and had put some cookies on a plate, but Lucifer didn't touch them.

"You feel sick because you're not eating or drinking, Lucifer," Amenadiel explained. "Even we can't go forever without sustenance."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and rested a hand on his stomach.

"Do I look as if I am going to starve to death anytime soon?"

Amenadiel sighed. 

"You know what I mean."

Lucifer frowned, but slowly picked up a cookie, taking small bites of it. He really hadn't felt hungry since Chloe had left. He hadn't ever felt such hurt before and it overtook everything.

He managed to get half of it down.

"You're really this broken up," Amenadiel stated.

"I have never loved anyone like I love her," Lucifer whispered. Suddenly he felt like crying again. 

Amenadiel looked at Maze, who looked as if she were both annoyed and concerned.

"I'll talk to her," Amenadiel finally said. "Maybe I can get through to her where Linda couldn't."


	12. Chapter 12

"You! Are you one of them too? What, a demon or something?!" Chloe took a step back as she eyed Amenadiel.

Amenadiel smirked.

"Far from a demon. I'm actually an angel. And if it's okay, I'd like to come inside. I promise I won't hurt you."

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Trixie's out, so I guess it's okay. But I have my gun." She patted the holster at her hip. She had been keeping it on her constantly after Lucifer had revealed himself. 

"Understood." He stepped inside her apartment. 

The two stood awkwardly for a minute before Chloe spoke up.

"Do you, um, want some coffee or something? Do Angel's even eat and drink?"

"We do, and yes, that would be nice, thank you." 

He followed her to the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Chloe set to making the coffee.

"I guess you're here on behalf of Lucifer?" She asked.

"I am, but I also felt it might be good to answer any questions that you might have, to help you understand things better. Perhaps it would bring you some relief."

Chloe nodded.

"I do have a boatload of questions, that's for sure."

00

"He's really _that_ upset?" Chloe asked. She was finishing her second cup of coffee.

Amenadiel had been open and honest with her, explaining things about angels, heaven and hell. Not once had he denied her an answer, and it seemed like it was paying off as she seemed to be trusting him slightly more.

"It's bad, Chloe. I'm just being honest. I've never seen him this upset. He won't eat, we found him in bed not having bathed in over a week."

Chloe wrinkled her nose, but then her shoulders slumped.

"Since I left, I bet."

"Yes. He truly loves you."

Chloe frowned.

"I love him, too. I've honestly missed him, but I was just so afraid. He wouldn't hurt me or especially Trixie though, I don't think?" She looked at Amenadiel, hope in her eyes.

"He would never. I think he would do everything in his power to make sure you never felt hurt again, at least as much as he could prevent it."

"I should go see him, then." She put her coffee mug down. 

"I'll take you," Amenadiel offered.

00

Amenadiel had been telling the truth, Chloe thought to herself as she walked into Lux. Lucifer looked terrible. He was lying on the couch, his head in Maze's lap. He didn't look up as the door opened.

"No luck, Amenadiel?" He whispered.

"Actually..." Chloe answered.

Lucifer shot up upon hearing her voice. 

"Chloe! You're back!"

Lucifer all but ran to her, wanting to hug her, but he stopped short.

"I...I don't want to touch you if you don't want me to," he admitted, a sad look in his eyes. 

Chloe smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"You can touch me. I missed you." She leaned in to kiss him. Then she rested a hand on his chest. 

"Your heart is going crazy fast. Are you okay?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Yes! I'm fine, it's just...this is real, right? I didn't fall into a coma or die and this is my hell loop and you'll start laughing at me and turn away?"

Chloe shook her head. 

"It's real." She hugged him again. "And wow, you got skinny. Whatever diet you're using must be amazing."

"It wasn't intentional," he said, softly. "Just didn't feel hungry."

Chloe frowned.

"Well maybe now you'll feel a bit better." She rested a hand on his stomach, which growled as if on cue.

"Right. I think we should leave now," Amenadiel said, looking at Maze.

"Yeah. I don't need to see what's going to happen next." Maze stood up. Before she left, she walked over to Chloe.

"If you ever hurt him again I will kill you myself, " she whispered. 

Chloe's eyes got wide, and she nodded in agreement. 

"Understood."

"Great." 

Maze grinned as she walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and food during sex and some light dom/sub stuff.

Within two hours, the penthouse was filled with bags of takeout from every place that Chloe and Lucifer could think of. They'd even offered huge amounts of money to get food delivered by places that normally didn't deliver, like bakeries, and so there were at least four cakes, three pies and countless pastries among the massive pile of food.

Chloe opened a box containing a chocolate cake.

"We should start with dessert first. I hope you're really hungry."

Lucifer grinned.

"I'm absolutely ravenous."

00

Lucifer lay in bed, panting after finishing the most recent treat. He had surprised even himself by managing to eat not only the entire chocolate cake but also something like eight cupcakes, half a pie and an entire box of chocolates. He was definitely at his current limit, though, and it was getting hard to breathe. Still, he managed to lick the sugar off of Chloe's fingers as she inserted them into his mouth.

"You love that," she whispered. "Love being taken care of, being hand fed. I bet you'd stay here forever if you could, having me feed you cakes and cookies and pies until you were too fat to move."

Lucifer groaned, both in pain and because he was starting to get hard.

Chloe reached her other hand down, touching his cock.

"Yeah, you would love that. You're getting hard just thinking of it. Such a pig." 

"Yesss," he hissed, as she slowly removed her panties and began to crawl on top of him.

His stomach was huge, and was completely hard, totally packed with everything Chloe had fed him. She rubbed her hands on his sides, making him sigh. 

"You want me to take care of you?" She asked. 

Lucifer nodded.

"Please..."

"You'll have to take care of me too." She looked him straight in the eye, and he nodded in agreement. 

"What do we say?" She asked, continuing to run her fingers along his belly.

"I'll take care of you," he responded. He was getting painfully hard now.

Chloe shook her head and slapped his stomach, causing him to gasp.

"I'll take care of you _mistress",_ she corrected him.

"Mistress," he whispered. "Yes. I'll do whatever you want. But please..." he reached towards his cock. 

Chloe grinned.

"I'll get you off, piggy. Don't you worry."

00

Every time he took a bite, her hand moved. First it was on his thigh, then after he ate an entire slice of pie, it was next to his cock.

She had handcuffed him to the headboard, so her hands were the only thing that could help him. One hand was currently filled with a scoop of pie while the other touched him.

She held her hand to his lips.

"You can do it," she urged. "I know you've got a little more room." She pressed his side, causing him to burp. His face turned red again and he apologized, something which she thought was adorable. 

He said nothing else and stuck out his tongue, trying to get as much of the cherry filling into his mouth as possible. Chloe helped him along, placing cherries on his tongue.

She began to stroke his cock with her other hand and he almost shuddered. 

He forced himself to swallow. He felt a combination of sick and turned on. He just hoped he would be able to eat enough so that Chloe would be satisfied and would finish him off.

"So good," she mumbled, as he licked the last of the cherries from her hand. She began to move her other hand faster, up and down, and he began to pant again. Then she stopped, and Lucifer almost wanted to cry.

"Please, mistress, please..." he begged.

"Don't worry. I've got you," she said, as she straddled him.

She slid onto his cock, smiling as his expression shifted from one of pain to one of pleasure.

00

After they finished, Chloe unlocked the handcuffs. She noticed that Lucifer looked exhausted. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Hmm?" He asked, both of his eyes opening. "Don't leave? Please?"

He looked so devastated by the idea of her leaving him that it broke her heart.

"I'm not. I am just going to clean up and get something to clean you up with. I promise I'll be right back."

She found him still staring at the door when she returned, clearly wanting to make sure she actually did. She wondered how long it would take to cure him of that fear.

"I'm back, just like I said," she told him. He smiled at her as she sat on the bed and held up the wet hand towel that she was holding. She put a hand to his cheek and began to clean the remnants of all that he had eaten from around his lips and chin. 

When she finished with his face she moved on to his hands, taking the time to make sure they were clean as well. Then she laid next to him and pulled the covers up over them. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his stomach. The two stayed that way until they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a particularly in depth fanfic but I had fun writing it.

It didn't take long for Lucifer to propose. Just a few weeks after their relationship started again, he had a custom made ring created; a diamond surrounded by rubies, inlaid in gold. The wedding was set for six months later. 

They hadn't made it a huge deal, preferring to have a justice of the peace marry them at Lux.

On the day of the wedding, Dan and Amenadiel were in a room with Lucifer, while Linda and Maze tended to Chloe.

"I can't believe you ate your way out of this in a week," Amenadiel said, as he looked Lucifer over. He'd had to get his tux resized several times before the big event, most recently last weekend. But he had been nervous, and that meant stress eating, not that Chloe was complaining about it.

Amenadiel undid Lucifer's suit buttons.

"Just wear it open. The buttons are too tight and it looks bad when you close them," Amenadiel advised.

Lucifer looked at Dan, who shrugged. 

"I agree with Amenadiel. And maybe lower your pants a little, your fly keeps opening." 

Lucifer nodded and did as he was told, pushing the pants down so they rested beneath his stomach. It definitely did feel less constraining that way.

Somehow, in six months he had managed to gain sixty five pounds. Taking into account the twenty that he had lost, he was now at 295. Being as tall as he was, he carried it pretty well, but there was no denying that he had gone past the chubby category and was now pretty fat.

Chloe loved it. He figured that she would probably secretly get a kick out of knowing about his suit, too.

00

Soon enough it was time for the wedding to begin. The song "Ecstasy of Gold" played over the speakers as Chloe entered wearing a knee length off-white dress. She carried a bouquet of dark red roses that matched the one on Lucifer's boutonniere.

Lucifer couldn't help but grin as he saw her. The fact that she had agreed to marry him still stunned him sometimes, and here she was, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

Chloe smirked when she noticed that his suit was unbuttoned but said nothing.

Their eyes met as she approached him, and she took his hands when she arrived.

00

Lucifer had initially wanted to throw a massive after party once the wedding was over, but they settled on a small reception because that was what Chloe preferred. Lucifer and Chloe talked to everyone and enjoyed dancing, food, and of course, the wedding cake.

They spent the night together at Lux and then were off on their honeymoon the next day: a trip to France, which was as much about food as it was about sightseeing. Some days they spent holed up in their hotel room, Chloe feeding Lucifer various foods, while others they toured Paris, checking out historical places and of course stopping for meals along the way.

When they returned home even his sweatpants barely fit, which Chloe was quite proud of. They moved into Lucifer's house in the hills and happily started their lives together.


End file.
